parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
A parody of Barney and Friends by Jimmyandfriends. Cast The Dinosaurs * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney * Cream (from Sonic) as Baby Bop * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as BJ * Charlie Barkin (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Riff The kids * Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Michael * Anna (from Frozen) as Tina * Elsa (from Frozen) as Luci * Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Derek * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Kathy * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Shawn * Starfire (from Teen Titans) as Min * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Tosha * Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony) as Julie * Tommy Pickles (from All Grown Up) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Jason (Kurt Dyzukien) * Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Carlos * Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast) as Maria * Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Juan * Tina and Luci (from Barney and Friends) as Ashley and Alissa * Arlo (from The Good Dinosaur) as Kenneth * Bert (from Sesame Street) as Stephen * Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Kristen * Snow White (from Snow White) as Kim * Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) as Chip * Ernie (from Sesame Street) as Robert * Emily (from Barney and Friends) as Hannah * BJ (from Barney and Friends) as Jeff * Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Curtis * Baby Bop (from Barney and Friends) as Emily * Kim Possible (from K''im Possible'') as Jill * Sally Brown (from Peanuts) as Linda * Riff (from Barney and Friends) as Danny * Yoshi (from the Mario TV series) as Mario * Jessie (from the Toy Story ''series) as Beth * Bill (from ''Sitting Ducks) as David (Emilio Mazur) * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jackson * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Stacy * Bev (from Sitting Ducks) as Laura * Bob the Tomato (from VeggieTales) as Nick * Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as Miguel * Mario (from the Mario TV series) as Scott * Pudge (from Cats Don't Dance) as Tony and lots more! Others * Michael (from Barney and Friends) as Farmer Henderson * Madame Blueberry (from VeggieTales) as Mother Goose * Warbly (from Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun) as Twynkle the Elf * Old King Cole (from Wee Sing at King Cole's Party) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) * Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) as Clarence * Judy Hopps (from ZooTopia) as Aunt Molly * Archibald Asparagus (from VeggieTales) as Professor Tinkerputt * Annie Sue (from The Muppets) as Kelly * Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as The Winkster * Petunia Rhubarb (from VeggieTales) as Stella the Storyteller * Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Mr. Boyd * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Scooter McNutty * Zazu (from The Lion King) as Miss Etta Kette * Olaf (from Frozen) as Booker T. Bookworm Guests * Pappy Drewit (from Pappyland) as Tomie DePaola * Grandma Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Ella Jenkins Episodes * Goofy and Friends (Season 1) * Goofy and Friends (Season 2) * Goofy and Friends (Season 3) * Goofy and Friends (Season 4) * Goofy and Friends (Season 5) * Goofy and Friends (Season 6) * Goofy and Friends (Season 7) * Goofy and Friends (Season 8) * Goofy and Friends (Season 9) * Goofy and Friends (Season 10) * Goofy and Friends (Season 11) * Goofy and Friends (Season 12) * Goofy and Friends (Season 13) * Goofy and Friends (Season 14) Characters Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Barney Cream sonic the hedgehog.png|Cream as Baby Bop Donald duck 2013.png|Donald Duck as BJ Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie Barkin as Riff Barney the Dinosaur.gif|Barney as Michael Anna.jpg|Anna as Tina Elsa - The cold never bothered me anyway 2.jpg|Elsa as Luci Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Derek Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Kathy NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shawn Starfire.png|Starfire as Min Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Tosha Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Julie Tommy in AGU season 1.jpg|Tommy Pickles as David (Kenny Cooper) Bugs bunny looney tunes show 3.png|Bugs Bunny as Jason Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Juan Arlo the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Arlo as Kenneth Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Stephen Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Kristen Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Kim Charlie brown peanuts movie.png|Charlie Brown as Chip Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Robert BJ (Barney).jpg|BJ as Jeff Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Curtis Baby Bop (Rocko Squad).jpg|Baby Bop as Emily Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Jill Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown as Linda Riff 1.png|Riff as Danny Yoshi super mario.png|Yoshi as Mario Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Beth Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Jackson Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Stacy char_92458.jpg|Bev as Laura Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Nick Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Miguel Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Scott Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Tony Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mother Goose The Road Runner.png|Road Runner as Clarence the Goose Archibald wigs.png|Archibald Asparagus as Professor Tinkerputt Baloo jungle book 2014.png|Baloo as the Winkster Big bird sesame street.png|Big Bird as Mr. Boyd Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Scooter McNutty Zazu, The Lion King 2.png|Zazu as Miss Etta Kette Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Booker T. Bookworm Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive